


Zesty V-Day

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, love sex, one shot per chapter, valentines plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: A series of fluffy-smut oneshots for Valentine's Day because I've been writing dark shit lately, and I just want to be happy and let my children be happy.  (I also need to contribute to DezeRose.)





	1. Sorey's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on adding Zaveid and Lailah serenades and Alisha and Sergei teatime. Based on the Japanese V-Day customs where the girl gives chocolates to her guy friends. We're also going to assume that Zaveid is on amicable terms with Sorey's team and Dezel is still alive.

Valentine’s Day was something of an enigma to Sorey. It was a day where girls gave boys chocolates to express their love or friendship, and while he liked sweets and desserts like the others in his team, he didn’t understand why it was such a popular custom, especially in Lastonbell. The City of Artisans had the best chocolatiers of anywhere in the entire Glenwood Continent, making their chocolates the most expensive and most coveted pieces in the world. The seemingly arbitrary value of the chocolate was what confused him when Mikleo appeared in front of him one night at the inn. Dezel and Rose had gone to Pendrago to take of some things and Lailah and Edna were sightseeing around the city while it was still decorated with pink and red hearts and roses everywhere. The water seraph, blushing red like a rose himself, held out a small cutely ornamented box.

“You bought some of that chocolate?” Sorey asked him incredulously.

“I didn’t have time to make it like you’re supposed to, so I hope this is okay,” he replied bashfully. No, more like embarrassedly. “I’ll make it up to you, but Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Sorey smiled gently at him. Such a kind and loving gesture was out of character for the usually taciturn yet worrywart of a seraph. He opened the little box after taking a seat on the bed. The richness of the chocolate took over him as the little brown squares melted on his tongue. He offered one to Mikleo to taste.

“It’s delicious! Thank you, Mikleo!” he happily said. “Oh, but I wish I could give you something in return. It’s usually girls that do this, but I think guys should return the favor.”

“There’s a day for that a month later.”

Sorey suddenly had a seductive grin on his face. “I know what I can do for you,” he purred. “After all, we’re all alone, you know?”

“I don’t like what you’re implying.”

Sorey almost deflated, complaining that Mikleo was such a stick in the mud. The water seraph sighed. It was rare that his partner ever wanted to do intimate things, and while it wasn’t something he would ever pass up, he was worried that Lailah and Edna would suddenly intrude on them and see their potentially orgasmic faces. But it had been a little bit of a while since he last felt his lips anywhere on his body. It was one tough decision.

“Fine but lock the door first.”

Sorey eagerly did as he was told, and once their room was secure, he joined Mikleo on the bed. He began his attack on the water seraph with gentle kisses to his cheeks and the top of his head so he didn’t dirty his precious circlet. Relishing the softness of his pale aquamarine hair, he rubbed his cheek on him much to Mikleo’s dismay.

The water seraph felt his hand sneak up his side under the edge of his shirt. The rough calluses on his fingers were titillating, but he didn’t want to give Sorey that satisfaction quite yet. He couldn’t stop his little hitched breaths, though, and they only served to egg him on.

Soon enough, Sorey’s kisses became more and more passionate as he dipped his tongue into Mikleo’s mouth to meet his. The water seraph looked at him lovingly before closing his eyes in bliss. He exposed more of his neck as Sorey moved from his lips to his jaw then to the soft skin hidden under his collar. Mikleo dazedly unzipped his shirt half way—just enough so Sorey could both lap up his neck and touch his chest. Then he paused.

“Why did you stop?” Mikleo breathed, looking lazily up at him.

“Can you…” 

Sorey didn’t have to finish the request as the water seraph sat back up and unbuttoned his Shepherd’s shirt. Once it was open, he kept going to push up the black undershirt, revealing a beautifully sculpted torso. So appetizing that he just couldn’t stop himself from licking him.

“M-Mikleo…”

The water seraph wandered up to his chest where his nipple was poking up. He sucked on it greedily while toying with the other one.

“W-Wait, I’m repaying _you_!”

“I felt bad letting you pamper me.”

“Yeah, but you can do what you want on that other day!”

Mikleo pouted but that meant he could ravage him good on White Day. Sorey continued working on him, hovering over him then carefully lowering his body on him so he didn’t accidentally knock the wind out of him. As he kissed the crutch between his neck and what little shoulder that was exposed, the water seraph held his head. He played with his head until Sorey moved to his chest.

“You’re making sure to cover everything, aren’t you?” he chuckled.

“I could stop, you know.”

“Tease.”

With Sorey now covering his slender chest in kisses, Mikleo struggled to start unbuttoning his pants so they wouldn’t have to wait. His breaths were increasingly becoming long and deep. And his lovely Shepherd was enjoying every second of him getting worked up. The taste of his skin was so intoxicating that he wasn’t sure if he could keep himself under control. Then Mikleo offered to help him out.

The water seraph reached for Sorey’s pants, and he unbuttoned slowly and sneakily until he slipped his hands under his black shirt again. Successfully pulling it off because Sorey couldn’t be bothered to stop him once more, he slyly watched him. He let him get back to work. And the brunet did, moving down from his chest to his abdomen where some of the most sensitive skin was. It wouldn’t be long now before he was between his legs. Sorey slipped off the white pants that Mikleo always wore along with his undergarments to reveal a treat that had been waiting to be exposed.

“You didn’t even say anything!” he whined.

“I…wanted to keep you in suspense,” Mikleo bashfully said. “Hey, before you…you know…at least take yours off.”

Sorey was getting so far ahead of himself that he couldn’t deny that he was neglecting himself. He could have worked himself to relieve some of the pressure, but he wanted to be completely devoted to his beloved seraph. Which is why he disobeyed Mikleo and proceeded to suck on him.

“You idiot…you’ll mess up your clothes!”

Sorey just hummed. Every once in a while, he let go of him and kissed the insides of his thighs, eliciting little mewls of pleasure from his partner. He was so delicious.

“How bad do you want it right now?” Sorey asked with heaving breaths. His erection was tenting in his pants, starving for either attention or Mikleo’s entrance. He only asked because he wanted to do what Mikleo wanted. “Your wish is my command.”

Had it been any other day, Mikleo’s wouldn’t have felt bad for being as needy as he wanted to be. Sorey would probably disagree, but he looked tortured trying to contain himself, trying to reserve everything for him.

“I want you, Sorey,” he shyly said.

“You seem so subdued, it’s cute.”

“I want love today, not lust.”

“Fair enough. Not that I don’t love you all the time.” He giggled at his own joke.

Sorey finally finished undressing himself, grabbing a small bottle of lube from one of his pouches. Mikleo gave him a look, but Sorey explained that he always kept it just in case; he couldn’t let a gift from Zaveid go to waste, not when they had finally made amends.

He coated his member with the lube then proceeded to prepare Mikleo with one slippery finger. Then two, then three. He stretched him and pushed into him, and the little whimpers and squeaks that escaped from the water seraph’s throat excited him.

“Sorey, how long are you planning on doing this?!” Mikleo breathlessly, desperately asked him. He was caught by the mouth as Sorey whispered to him that he was entering him. He was slow and careful, and Mikleo squirmed and writhed with pleasure. “S-Sorey!”

“Let me know when you’re ready,” he answered after breaking the kiss. He kissed his neck and cheeks and his lips.

Mikleo begged him to love him, and Sorey got the message. He cautiously began to thrust into him, only speeding up a little so things didn’t get too boring but also so he could keep kissing him in such a mesmerizing way. Every once in a while, Mikleo’s hips would buck or Sorey would lose himself for a split second before either one of them would let the other take control of their momentum. Sorey felt Mikleo’s nails in his back, and while it didn’t help him to take things somewhat slower, it let him know that he was enjoying it.

But all things had to come to an end, and Sorey couldn’t keep himself from giving into him anymore. He neared his climax, and judging by Mikleo’s growing moans, the water seraph was too. As he released his sweet essence into him, his seraph came as well. Both rode out their orgasms together, and Sorey flopped to his side after pulling himself out.

“Sorey…” Mikleo lazily mumbled. “You didn’t have to do all this…”

“But I love you, and I wanted to thank you for the chocolates.”

Mikleo chuckled. He turned on his side and inched towards Sorey so he could kiss his forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sorey.”


	2. Dezel's Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose makes fudge with Dezel and shows him just how deep her love is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written actual DezeRose smut, but here it is, and I think I established Dezel as a virgin. (Honestly, Mikleo and Sorey are, too. I have a thing for virgin boys and their shyness. That sounded way creepier than I intended...I'm so sorry, I swear I'm normal...ish.)

Pendrago’s Valentine’s Day decorations disgusted Dezel to some extent. He didn’t mind the notion of love and all that, but he hated to see it rammed in his wind like a case of PDA-overkill. He would have preferred to stay at the inn instead of shopping with Rose, and even then, he was annoyed. Valentine’s Day was just an excuse for a girl to thirst for whomever had the misfortune of being the target of her affection. Then he realized something. Rose was shopping for chocolate ingredients. He had the misfortune of being the target of _her_ affection…but he wasn’t complaining. He would never admit it, but he loved Rose and wanted the best for her. He wanted the best even if he had to manipulate her sometimes into preserving herself and her friends.

“Looks like I got everything,” Rose cheerily said as she glanced over her grocery list. She turned around and faced him. “Hey, Dezel, you’re good at cooking. I shouldn’t be asking this of you, but do you want to help me?”

He sensed her looking at him with pleading eyes, and honestly, he was the one eating these chocolates. He had to help her if he wanted to make it through the day alive. He reluctantly said yes to help her, and she was so ecstatic. She swung herself around on his neck, but he could have done without that.

They returned to the inn and sought to use the kitchen with the promise that nothing would burst into flames. Since no one could see Dezel, they felt uneasy. Rose was well-known for her inability to cook properly when she wasn’t being controlled.

“It’ll look weird if I do anything, so I’ll just instruct you, got it?” Dezel sternly said.

Rose saluted him after tying on her apron. “Roger, Dodger! What’s first?”

Dezel told her to line a baking pan with aluminum foil. He then instructed to mix all ingredients except the chocolate chips and milk chocolate in a large sauce pan over medium heat for five minutes and bring to a boil.

“Add the chocolate after you remove it from the heat and stir until it’s melted,” he said. He was worried that she would burn herself. “Now, add the vanilla…good. Pour it into the pan, and chill it for two hours.”

“Two hours?! But I want you to have it now!” Rose whined.

“I’m not eating it if you don’t listen. Besides, chocolate fudge is better cold.”

Rose sighed, filling the pan with the chocolate mixture and setting it in an ice box. She waited. And waited. And waited and waited and waited until she finally got bored enough to pester her wind seraph.

“So, how are you doing, good-lookin’?” she teased.

“You’re terrible at pickup lines,” Dezel retorted.

“You could be a little happier that I made you something special.” She tapped her foot impatiently. “Let’s grab a room when it’s done. I want to see your face when you eat it!”

Once the two-hour time limit was up, Rose pulled out the fudge she had made from the ice box and the pan. She sliced it up into little two-bite squares and ran up to a room on the second floor. Dezel dragged behind her not because he wasn’t happy that she was so excited but because he knew exactly what it tasted like because it was his recipe. Still, he had to humor her.

When he arrived at the room, he found Rose sitting on the bed with fudge stacked in a pyramid beside her. She only had her tunic and underwear on. He, needless to say, was flabbergasted.

“Nice setup, am I right?” she asked.

“R-Rose, this isn’t something a young woman like you should be doing!” he scolded, but how could she take him seriously when he was stumbling over his words?

“Yeah, yeah, just try one of them!”

She sat up with a piece of fudge between her fingers. Exasperated with the display and the entirety of Valentine’s Day, Dezel had no choice but to approach her. He was going to pick the fudge from her fingers, but she pulled away.

“I’ll feed you it.”

It felt degrading, but he let her do it. He knelt down, embarrassedly opened his mouth, moved in for the fudge…

Rose quickly put the piece of chocolate between her teeth and kissed him. The fudge made it onto his tongue, but he recoiled in surprise covering his mouth. “W-What the hell?!” he said through his hands.

“Well? How is it?”

He had to will himself to chew despite being taken advantage of like that, and he knew it was good. But he didn’t like that she had fooled him so easily. Rose moved the rest of the fudge to the nightstand, stating that they were all his…then insinuated that she was his, too.

“Now, hold on!” Dezel stammered. He didn’t know what to do. “D-Don’t you think you’re going too fast? Y-You’re—”

“A woman,” Rose finished. “I know that. I’m also an adult, so I can do this all I want!” She stood on the bed. “Wait, don’t tell me…you don’t like me, do you…”

“I do like you!” Dezel blurted. Both of them were silent for a moment. “Wait.”

Rose dropped to her knees on the bed in front of him. “Dezel!” she almost cried. She threw her arms around his neck, once again flustering him, and showered him in kisses. She fell back, pulling him on top of her while crushing his neck. His hat fell off, and he struggled to get free.

“P-Please, let go of me!” Dezel pleaded, blushing hard. How could Rose’s love be this intense?!

Rose released him so he could breathe. She calmed down a little, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She was on her hands and knees, and it killed her on the inside that Dezel was blind because she thought she looked irresistibly cute.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, so can you give me the honor of showing you my love?”

Sitting beside her, Dezel hesitated. He allowed her to do just that. Rose slowly and carefully straddled him. She was aware that he had never properly been shown love or was affectionate himself. So she started out safe—kissing his forehead and cheeks to help lower his guard. She leaned forward against, coaxing him to lie back while she eased him into the flow of things. She traced his jaw to his lips with light kisses, ending on a more passionate one now that he had been broken in. She clasped his hands in hers as she trailed down to his neck, which made him tense a little.

“Weak spot?” she uttered.

She wormed her hands up his shirt, touching his muscular chest as it heaved with each kiss. By no means was Rose an expert on what she was doing but living with a majority of guys had given her ideas. She had also had been in a relationship once. It was a complete lie, but still a relationship.

“H-How far is this going to go?” Dezel softly asked. “Just so I can be prepared.”

“Usually it’s the other way around,” Rose chuckled. “I’m not sure, but I hope you’ll be happy.”

She asked Dezel to take off his jacket before she pulled off his shirt then hers. Feeling her bare skin on his made him uncomfortable since he never did like to undress anywhere near her. Yet it felt different, especially when Rose’s chest light grazed his. He twitched underneath her, and a deviously playful smile stretched on her lips.

Next Rose asked him to take off his pants. Dezel kicked off his boots then slid off his pants, but he was still nervous what it would all lead to. Before going any further, she lightly touched his face.

“I’m sorry if I do it wrong, but I heard guys really like this,” she sweetly said.

“D-Don’t feel like you have to…”

She moved down to his hips, kissing his abdomen tenderly and raising his member. She tugged at the edge of his underwear, which she could tell was something that he was most uncomfortable with.

“R-Rose…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Dezel weighed his options. He could easily do away with the erection manifesting in his pants by running away or mustering up a cold wind, but if he didn’t do it, then he would forever be stuck in this rut of having feelings for Rose but not acting on them when he had the chance. He told her to keep going.

Rose exposed him, and almost instantly she felt his body heat up from embarrassment. She gave him a couple of kisses inside his thigh in an effort to calm him, but it didn’t do much. She gulped; she’d never done something like this either. She looked at it then placed her lips on the tip. Dezel squirmed, breathing labored and his body tensing. His voice cracked, stopping him from making any sort of requests or demands.

Rose herself was washed with a feeling of need. She clambered atop of him. “Dezel, is it okay if I…you know…?”

He was panting, little beads of sweat starting to form on his brow and chest. She hastily pulled off her panties, but she waited for him to give her the go-ahead. He sat up as she let herself be penetrated, grinding her hips on him while she caught him by his tongue. Dezel clawed at her back, his senses flooding with everything she had to give. Rose used all her strength to keep from making too much noise for fear of the people downstairs hearing her, but her wind seraph grunted unable to stay silent. He swirled his tongue with hers and reflexively grabbed one of her breasts still cupped in her lacy bra. Together, they peaked, their voices resonating together in ecstasy.

When they had finished, Dezel lifted her off of him and held her close. He was exhausted, but he wanted to be with Rose a little longer. He figured that she had fallen asleep, and had he not been so tired, he would have properly put her to bed. He simply whispered

“Rose…thanks…for, uh, your presents…I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, should I do Zaveid/Lailah/Edna and Alisha/Sergei? Because I can think of some really cute funny stories that aren't smutty.
> 
> I apologize that these are sub-par. I didn't want to write too much and kill the lovey-dovey feel that I was attempting to go for. White Day, however, is a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> It's one shot per chapter because I've realized I'm REALLY bad at updating via parts in a collection.


End file.
